


Megarod Drabbles

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Merformers, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suggestive Themes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Megarod drabbles.  Will potentially (read: definitely will) have some smutty ones in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Rodimus doesn't think anyone would ever want him for anything more than interfacing. Especially Megatron.

Eager lips pushed equally eager, but hesitant, lips.  Black palms rested carefully on an orange waist.  Hands held as still as Rodimus would allow.  His rocking hips forced Megatron to readjust countless times, but he always made sure they never fell anywhere too lewd.  An effort that Rodimus seemed hell bent on thwarting.

Lifting onto his knees, Rodimus tugged Megatron's chin up to keep their mouths connected.  At the same time, he flared his waist plating to force his hands lower.  It worked!  For a moment, at least.  Pinkies just touched hip plating, but slid back up over his biolights.  Primus, it felt like they had been making out for e _ons_.  Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but...

Rodimus peeked an optic open to check the time on his HUD.  If he didn't hurry this along, they wouldn't even have time for a quickie.  This had to be a processor-blowing, multiple-overload, can't-walk-for-the-next-day kind of 'face and Megatron kept ignoring his hints.

Maybe Megatron was just _that_ oblivious.  Maybe he'd never actually done it before.  Rodimus had to hold back a snicker at that thought.  Megatron, ruthless leader of the Decepticons, and a four million year old virgin.  He _had_ to have fragged Screamer at least once.  There was no way that he kept him around for his loyalty.  Not to mention he had made a bet with Swerve and he was _not_ about to lose fifty shanix to him.  Regardless, Rodimus had to make his intentions crystal clear. 

One hand left Megatron's face to nudge the hand on his waist down to his hips, until it was half on his aft.  _Perfect_.  Now they could get down to business.  But as soon as Rodimus' hand went back up to Megatron's shoulder, he felt thick digits on his waist once more.

"What are you waiting for?" Rodimus asked quickly between kisses.  He did his best to keep the irritation from his voice.  He wasn't wholly successful, but he hoped it would get lost among the lust.

"What do you mean?"  The fact that Megatron sounded genuinely confused made him that much more frustrated.  Was this some kind of teasing ploy?

Rodimus not-gently pushed at Megatron's chest.  He kept his hand there, glaring at him, even if he knew he couldn't actually hold him down.

"What's wrong, sweetspark?"  Megatron's hands went to the berth.  This was getting nowhere fast.

With an angry huff from his vents, Rodimus grabbed both of Megatron's wrists and was about to slap both palms down on his aft when Megatron resisted.  He always forgot how strong he really was.  No matter how hard he tugged, his arms stayed put.  He couldn't make Megatron move unless Megatron wanted to move.

"Rodimus, what are you doing?"  There was an amused glint in Megatron's optics as he cupped Rodimus' pouting face.  He gave it a gentle nudge, encouraging him to face him.  "Talk to me."

Glancing at his HUD again, Rodimus scoffed.  "It doesn't matter.  There's no time _now_."

Angrily, and making sure he bumped against Megatron as much as he was able without making it look deliberate, Rodimus got off of him.  At least he wouldn't have to buff out any paint transfers or dents.  Though, he would take that over the aching wetness behind his panel.  _Especially_ with Megatron there to help him get the spots he couldn't reach.

But, no.  He had to go to work, horny as hell, and afterwards he still wouldn't be able to get relief.  Because then it was Megatron's shift.  It was like the world didn't want them to frag.

Before Rodimus could step away from the berth, Megatron encircled his arms around his waist.  Sitting on the edge of the berth, he came up just a little shorter than Rodimus.  He kissed where his spoiler met back plating.  Like _that_ helped.  He flicked his spoiler, knocking Megatron's helm away.  His arms stayed put, though.

"We still have a few minutes," Megatron murmured.  He let his arms go lax enough so Rodimus would be able to leave his embrace if he so chose.  "It's not like you to leave early for your shift," he teased.

"Maybe I'm trying to get some good habits."  Rodimus shoved away from him, crossing to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, Rodimus?"  Megatron didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

" _Nothing_.  I have to go to work."  Maybe he could rub a quick one out in his office.  It wasn't like he could get any work done while his processor was in his valve.

"Rodimus, please.  I can't read your mind."

" _Clearly_!"  Rodimus crossed his arms and glared at the floor.  He had just about lost all hope of anything happening when Megatron took the three pedesteps to close the distance between them.  He _still_ didn't touch him.  Which was the whole fragging problem.  No, just the problem.  Because there certainly wasn't any fragging going on here.

"What did I do?" Megatron asked.  His field reached out for Rodimus', but he kept it close to his frame.

"It's what you _didn't_ do..." Rodimus muttered.

"I'm sorry?"  Megatron leaned his audial in closer.

"Why don't you want me?" Rodimus shrieked.  He wanted to turn burning optics at Megatron, but seeing his hurt and confused face, he just couldn't.  Turning his glare to the floor, he clenched his fists.  "We've been spending all this time together and you haven't tried anything!"  He tried to hide his reddening face in his shoulder, but he wasn't too successful.  More quietly, he repeated, "Why don't you want me?"

Megatron didn't say anything as he looked over Rodimus, frame shuddering out hot vents.  With the gentlest touch he could muster, he pulled at Rodimus' fingertips, encouraging his hands to open.  He made sure to not force his way in.  He wanted to give his co-captain every chance to refuse his touch.  But his fingers yielded, allowed their mates to entangle. 

"You think that I don't want you?"  He took a half step closer to Rodimus, to the point where their chests were microns from each other.  All the while passing a reassuring thumb over the back of his hand.

"You keep inviting me over, but we haven't done it yet.  What was I supposed to think?"  Rodimus still refused to meet his optics.

Tilting his chin up, Megatron waited until he held Rodimus' gaze.  In his field he showed nothing but warmth and caring.  But his optics held a fierce hunger.  "I want you more than you know."

Rodimus still looked skeptical.  "Then why hold back?  I _want y_ ou."

"My dear, I want you for far more than just your frame.  I want to show you that.  To prove that to you.  I want you to know that I would want you in any capacity, whether that included interfacing or not."

This time, when Megatron's hand found his waist, Rodimus wanted it to stay there.  His spark pounded in his audials as Megatron's lips inched closer to his.  He watched them intently as they formed words that made Rodimus melt.  If he had a highlight reel of his life, this moment would definitely make the cut.

"I wish to court you, Rodimus of Nyon."

 _Court_ him?  Bots had wanted to do plenty of things to him.  Kill him, hurt him, _frag_ him.  In fact, Megatron checked all of those off of his list, but _court_ him?  This was new.

He realized he hadn't closed his optics only after Megatron had pulled away from their kiss.  He opened his mouth a few times, but the only word his processor was able to give him was "court."

Megatron's smile turned a little sad, his optics dimming ever so slightly.  "If you don't want me to--"

"No!  No, I do!  I do.  I just... woah."  Rodimus held his helm.  He was glad that Megatron was holding him.  He didn't trust his knees to keep him upright.

With a chuckle, Megatron gave Rodimus' forehelm a quick peck.  "You should get to work.  Don't keep Magnus waiting."

"Just a few minutes ago you were all for me being late.  And you can't just dump all of this on me and expect me to go to work as if nothing's changed."  _Court_.  That was something that happened to other bots.

"I assumed I was obvious in my intentions," Megatron admitted.

Rodimus laughed.  "So had I."

Forehelm-to-forehelm, they shared a spark-warming chuckle.  They really had to learn how to just talk to each other.

Rodimus wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck.  "You don't really want to get rid of me so soon, do you?"

"No."  He placed his hands more firmly on Rodimus.  They were still just on his waist with no intention of leaving, but at least he knew it wasn't for lack of want.  "But one of us has to be responsible."

Rodimus rolled his optics.  "Primus, you and Mags are no fun."

"I'm too old for fun," Megatron joked.

"Then what's Magnus' problem?"

Megatron shook his helm, fondness in his optics, and turned Rodimus towards the door.  "Perhaps it's having a captain who repeatedly shows up late for his shift."

"This one's on you," Rodimus said, sliding his fingers between Megatron's.

Megatron kissed Rodimus' cheek then released him, pressing the door button to let him out.  He wasn't even out the door and already his room felt too empty.  "Go on, now."

Rodimus gave a dramatic sigh, but moved to leave.  He stopped in the doorframe and turned back to look at Megatron.  "Hey, if you're not tired after your shift...  Or, if you are, you can come to my hab suite.  If you want."

Before Megatron could give him his answer, he added, "We don't have to 'face.  In fact, I'd rather we didn't.  Not that I don't _want_ to, but...  yeah..."

"How about this, if you go to your shift and get all of your work done, I'll come over after mine.  And I mean _proper_ work.  Deal?"

Rodimus pouted.  "This is all some scheme you and Magnus came up with to get me to work, isn't it?"

With a smile, Megatron said, "You caught me," as he leaned in for one last kiss.


	2. It's Been Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has a realization.

Something was different that night.  Something that made Rodimus' giggle just a little brighter when his hand stroked down his waist.  Something about the way that he smiled down at him after.  Something that Megatron couldn't place.

Then his smile was not so wide.  His optics dimmed just a little with worry.  His hand rested on Megatron's face, stroking it with his thumb.  "What's wrong."

"Nothing's _wrong_."  Never with Rodimus.  Wrongness didn't even exist in his arms.  It simply ceased to be in the realm of reality.  Rodimus was a warmth in his spark, a smile on his lips.  The sun that his life had come to orbit.  Rodimus was the very antonym of wrong.  And this, whatever it was, felt like Rodimus.  Strange, but _right_.

"Something's bugging you.  I should know.  I spend so much time around your grumpy aft."  Rodimus let himself come to rest on Megatron's chest, his arms circling him in a hug taking the sting out of his words, not that he meant them to be mean.

What was it?  What was this?  He wouldn't be able to enjoy his evening if he couldn't figure it out.  And he didn't want to waste their time together.  They so rarely had time like this.  With one or both of them spending most of their time on the bridge or dealing with some crisis.  Primus knows their ship had more than their fair share of crises. 

His mind wasn't given time to mull it over; Rodimus' lips claimed monopoly over it the moment they settled upon his.  They only fed the feeling that swelled in his chest.  It almost _hurt_.

"You're staying tonight, right?"  Though Rodimus phrased it as a question, he stated it like a fact.

"As long as you'll have me." 

Megatron cupped Rodimus' chin and moved to kiss him again.  It was torture to be kept from those sweet lips.  The aching, frame-filling warmth flared as he watched Rodimus close his optics, saw his lips pucker just a touch. 

He wished he could stop time, if only for a little while.  He wanted to memorize his face.  From the small scar on his chin all the way up to audial flares.  He wanted it burned into his optic covers.  Let his beauty be there whenever he needed it.  All he had to do was close his optics.

"Megs?"

Megatron just kept staring at his lips.  It was only when they moved a second time that his optics went back to blue optics, worry tinting them darker again.  No matter how much Megatron wished it, they only had so much time.  Here he was wasting it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  Rodimus' palm came up to rest on the back of Megatron's hand.  His fingers slipped into the spaces and held tight.

"I've never been happier, Rodimus," Megatron murmured.

It was the next smile that clued him in.  Gleaming denta bashfully hid in the crook of Megatron's neck as the feeling spread out into his field.  He wanted Rodimus to know what he was feeling.  Something that he hadn't felt in millennia.  Something that he wondered if he had ever truly felt.  He certainly never expected to feel it again.  Not after the war.  Not when he didn't deserve to feel it.

"Rodimus..."  Megatron turned his hand around so that they were palm-to-palm.  Able to grip his Prime back.  He lay a soft, lingering kiss on the back of his hand.

"What is it?"  There was less worry in his optics now.  Curiosity had taken over.

"I..."  Megatron swallowed.  He couldn't remember his mouth ever being so dry.  "I... Rodimus, I..."  Why wouldn't his damned vocalizer work?

Rodimus was holding his ventilations.  Even his fans had stilled as he watched Megatron's face.  Without their gentle hum, the room felt far too quiet.  Megatron felt like he was yelling, but his voice barely rose above a whisper.

He found the strength in Rodimus' little nod, in the way his optics sparkled.  Where he always found his strength.  In the same place that held all of his weaknesses.  All contained in one frame. 

"I love you."

Some part of Megatron had thought this would curb the feelings, at least enough to let him feel in control again.  Ah, but he had forgotten what love was like.  The admission only fueled the flames as they consumed him, happily and willingly.  It roared as Rodimus hugged himself as close to Megatron as their frames would allow. 

He must have somehow bent time and space to allow them this closeness.  Their chassis must have melded for their sparks to be this close.  To feel his life force thrumming like a trapped seeker.

Rodimus leaned up just enough to see Megatron's face.  He stroked his cheek again, his own cheeks straining as his smile tried to break his face.

"I love you, too."  Rodimus barely had time to get the words out before Megatron pulled him back down and kissed him.  He still tasted his confession, savouring it.  Knowing that nothing would ever taste as good as Rodimus smiling against him.


	3. Hands

There was nothing quite like the feeling of interlocking fingers.  When warm palms come to rest together, like they are returning home.

Rodimus would sooner brag to someone about how great Megatron was in berth, but this is what he truly loved.  When Megatron's hand would slide over his and his thumb would make circles on the back of his hand.  When trembling fingers calmed as their mate held them.  When his hands would find his in the mess of sheets while they made love.  Curled up together.  Holding them as though he would fall.

"I've got you," Megatron would whisper to him.

That would be what would push him over.  Overload would surge through him and he would feel it all the way to the tips of his fingers.  Still entwined with Megatron's.  And there they would stay.  Long after they had finished and cleaned up and cuddled and kissed goodnight.  Even after recharging.  Even after changing positions who knew how many times.  Their hands would still be together.  Still holding each other.    


	4. Words Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol' missionary lovemaking. I'm not quite at the super schmoopy scene in my ongoing megarod fic but I just had to write schmoop! So enjoy the schmoop~

"I love you," whispered into a wide black palm.  Softly lidded optics opened as if waking, gazing down at the beauty below him.  For a moment Rodimus considered that he might be dreaming.  If he cared to pinch himself, he would feel pain.  Not even his dreams could he ever be worthy of what his optics were drinking in.

He was quiet.  Much quieter than Rodimus would be.  Panting, with the occasional soft moan riding his exvent.  Had it been anyone else, he might try to coax a little more noise out of him.  But that would ruin this.  And Megatron wasn't one to be loud for loudness' sake.  Every little gasp, every little groan, they were reactions.  Something he couldn't hold back.  It wasn't that it didn't feel good.  His face spoke volumes where his vocalizer didn't.

That was where his hand went next.  After carefully depositing Megatron's own shaking hand on the berth, he cupped his cheek.  Feeling the wisps from his heavy ventilations tickle his thumb as it strayed near his mouth.

"Rodimus," he murmured, closing his optics briefly as Rodimus found his ceiling nodes.  When they opened again, basking Rodimus in their soft red light, they were full of love.  It's what he meant when he said his name like that.  Megatron couldn't bring himself to say those three words.  It was something Rodimus had to get used to, but he knew the sentiment was there.  After so many years of war and closing his spark off, he was afraid to love again.  Afraid that telling Rodimus how he really felt would have him snatched away like everyone else.

"I've got you," Rodimus said.  How many times he had reminded him of this, he had lost count.  But he would say it until the end of time.  He had him.  He would always have him.

Rodimus brought their forehelms together as he felt Megatron's calipers ripple, his overload not far off.  His own was quickly approaching, spurred on by their sparks being so close.  Maybe this time.  Maybe tonight.  Maybe he was ready.  He wouldn't push, though.  As much as his spark jumped in his chest and attempted to burn through its casing, he wouldn't force him.  Megatron had already come so far.  Had already opened up so much of himself to Rodimus.  Maybe one day he'd be ready.

Even in overload, Megatron only gasped.  He arched off the berth and grabbed at Rodimus' hand, his calipers coaxing Rodimus into his own overload.  He was less quiet, moaning Megatron's name.  Not quite loud enough to wake the ship, but if someone were to walk by the door they would know what they were doing.

These were the overloads that Rodimus loved the most.  They weren't as intense as a good hard fragging would get him, but they lasted for much longer.  Heat spread through his frame all the way to his fingertips, gently stroking Megatron's hot cheek.

"I love you," Rodimus whispered again, pressing his lips to Megatron's so that he wouldn't feel pressured to say anything.  But he could taste those words unsaid on his lips.


	5. Only The Night Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired after a night of karaoke when my amica and I heard I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith and proceeded to have a ton of Megarod feels around a bunch of drunk people.

Megatron woke with a start, sitting up suddenly.  Spark pounding, optics wide and distressed, he groped around the berth.  He calmed only once his hands found red and orange plating.  Chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm.

His sunrise was still far off.

Megatron shifted closed to Rodimus.  Until he was close enough to touch his face.  Hand to his cheek, giving it the gentlest of strokes.  He stopped when he felt Rodimus stir, but all he ended up doing was roll onto his side so that he was facing Megatron.  Never once breaking his beautiful slumber.

Selfish thoughts plagued Megatron's processor.  Refusing to give him peace.  The same nightmare.  Rodimus, slipping from his grasp.  He had to take hold of his hand in the corporeal world to cement his presence.  He was still there.  He still had him.

Lifting his hand to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss on the palm.  Selfishly, Megatron hoped he might wake him.  So much time spent with his optics shut.  So much time wasted.

So little left.

Fatigue still pricked at his optics.  Still pulled at him with heavy hands.  It would be so easy to slip back into recharge.  If Rodimus stayed in his arms, he could sleep soundly.  But he wanted to used every minute, every second, that they had.  He could sleep when he was dead.

He would give him eternity if he could.  He would gather up ever star, planet, and moon if he requested.  Anything for his Sun.  But he couldn't tell him that.  Not while he was awake, anyways.

"I love you," Megatron whispered into his palm, hoping that somehow the sentiment would reach him.  It was impossible to say out loud.  He couldn't let the world know how he felt about him.  If it knew, it would find some way to take Rodimus from him.  Before it snuffed his spark.  And that would be his true death.  Rodimus was his life-giver. 

So, in the darkness, falling upon deaf audials, he said it again.

"I love you."


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from a prompt

Hips swayed in every directions.  A red pair in particular kept drawing his optics, and only the bland drink in his hand could distract him.  Even that wasn't doing too good of a job.  It went down easily, unlike the slag they'd been feeding him before.  He missed flavours, but after all the Fool's Energon they were still too much for him.

Through the chaos of lights flashing about the room, twin points of blue still managed to find his gaze.  It turned lewd as those optics managed to stay pinned on him no matter how Rodimus twisted that frame of his.

Megatron took a quick gulp, trying desperately to avert his optics.  To stop thinking these thoughts.  _Something_.

Just as he managed to look at the floor instead, he received a private comm.  :: _You like what you see?_ ::

_Don't look don't look don't look_.

He looked.

Yellow hands stroked up thighs.  Megatron wanted them to be his.  Wanted them to drift closer to his array.  Feel the heat behind them.  Feel the--

A laugh drifted across the bar, audible even over the music.

Megatron had to physically turn away to stop looking.  Which prompted another laugh.

He got another comm.

:: _My room.  One hour.  Let your hands do what your optics are_.::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron was unable to answer Rodimus' request due to the fact that he spontaneously combusted.


	7. The Best Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus needed some comforting

Rodimus was glad to find him still awake.  Gladder still that he was sitting on the couch, and that Ravage was nowhere to be seen.  Not that he hated him, but right then he wanted Megatron all to himself.  
  
Without a word, Rodimus walked over to the couch, spoiler hanging low.  He all but fell into Megatron's lap.  Snuggling against him and pulling his pedes up onto the couch behind him.  He tried to stop himself from shaking but wasn’t successful.  Fortunately for him, it had Megatron draping a blanket over his frame, and giving him the least awkward hug he could from this angle.  After that, he stroked at his down turned spoiler.  
  
“Anything you want to talk about?” Megatron asked, voice barely above a low growl.

Rodimus shook his helm.  Just a little bit.  “Not really.  Don’t know where to start.”

“Start with some rest,” Megatron suggested.  “If it’s still bothering you when you wake up, we can talk.  Or we can just sit here.  Whatever makes you feel better.”

Rodimus sighed.  It was half-tired, half-relieved.  “Thank you.”

“Do you want some energon first?” 

“Mm-mm.”

“Okay.  But you will have some afterwards.”  It was an order, not an offer.

“Okay.  Don’t let me sleep too long, though.”  Rodimus cuddled closer somehow.  Even though they’d practically merged at that point.  “I got stuff to do.”

“Anything I can take care of?”

Rodimus turned his helm so he could look up at Megatron.  There he found concerned red optics watching him.  A little bit of a smile lit them up when he saw Rodimus’ face, and he felt the corners of his own mouth turning up a little to mirror him.  He never failed to make him feel better.

“You could,” Rodimus said, “but I kinda wanna take care of this.  I mean, I  _don’t_ , but I should.  I’m captain, too.”

“... Alright.”  Megatron lifted one of Rodimus’ hands to his lips, kissing it gently.  The movement disturbed the blanket, and it slipped off of his shoulder and revealed it to the cold.  He didn’t mind too much, though.  The kiss was warming him from the inside out.  “But I can help if it’s too much.  I’ll even let you take credit for the work.”

Rodimus sighed again.  This one was much happier than the first.

“Thanks, Megs.  But I think I’ll be okay.  Just need a nap.  And some cuddles.”

Megatron wasn’t one to beam, but that was because he didn’t need to.  If he smiled any wider, he’d blind all of Cybertron.  This smile was no exception.

“That, I can help you with.”  Megatron returned Rodimus’ hand to the warmth of his blanket cocoon, helping him to tuck it back under his shoulder.  He shifted closer so that more of Rodimus was on his lap, and continued his stroking.  Though now he let his hand pass over all of his back.

It wasn’t long before Rodimus was getting the recharge that he so desperately needed.


	8. Early Morning Smooches

“You need to get to work,” Megatron gently scolded him.  The authoritativeness was lost on his lips, though.  They clearly didn’t want Rodimus to leave.

“Do you really think–”  Rodimus paused to kiss him.  "–that Magnus will be surprised when I’m late?“

"You already are late.”  But Megatron’s arms didn’t seem ready to release him, either.

Rodimus moved to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind.  "Then I guess a few more minutes won’t make a difference, hm?“

"You really should go.”  One of Megatron’s hands moved south.  His fingertips came awfully close to some lewd areas.  If it went any farther Rodimus might just miss the first hour of his shift.

Rodimus lifted himself off of Megatron and looked down at him mischievously.  "Make me.“

The only thing Megatron made him do was kiss him again.  If he wanted him to work he was going to have to make staying in berth seem a hell of a lot worse.  His straying hand certainly wasn’t helping.  Especially when he started teasing at the back seam of his panel.

"I like what your hand is doing,” Rodimus purred, “but even I know we don’t have time for that.”

“I’ll make it quick,” Megatron promised.  "And I’m sure we can come up with some excuse.“

"Magnus is going to be furious with us.”

“Good.”

Rodimus smiled into their next kiss, and felt Megatron smiling back.


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus has a nightmare. Megatron is there to comfort him.

"Megatron!"  The name was cried out in the early hours of the morning.  Where hardly a noise had been made, as though they were all culminating on this one shout.  This desperate cry.

Rodimus sat shivering in the berth, even though he was fairly certain he was warm enough.  But he was alone in that berth.  Alone and confused and _scared_.  He was trying to convince himself that it had all been a dream, but he wasn't able to until he saw Megatron run in from the washracks, still dripping from his shower.

"Rodimus, what's wrong?"

All Rodimus could do was make grabby hands at Megatron, and all he did was shake his helm and shudder until the soaked Megatron was in his arms.  He didn't give a damn if the berth got wet.  He needed to feel his plating.  Know that this was real, and that he was here.

"A nightmare?" Megatron ventured.

Rodimus nodded, hiding safely in the crook of Megatron's neck.  "They were taking you a-and and woke up and you were gone and I--"  He made a sound like he was choking.  His voice box clicked a couple of times as it tried in vain to reset under the stress.

"It's alright, Rodimus," Megatron reassured him.  He held him so close and so tightly that Rodimus' aft hovered above the berth.  "It was just a dream.  It wasn't real.  I'm here."

"Stay," Rodimus begged, pulling at his frame.

"I will, Rodimus."  Megatron allowed the smaller mech to pull him back down into berth.  "I'm here.  I'm not going to leave you."

"Stay," Rodimus repeated.

"Always," Megatron reassured him.


	10. Meteor Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron admits something while Rodimus is asking for the day off.

"Can I have the day off?" Rodimus asked.  "I wanna go meteor surfing."

Megatron half looked up from his work, blinking, trying to process what his co-captain had just said.  "You want to _what_?"

"Meteor surfing," Rodimus repeated, shrugging.  We're passing a planet having a shower and I figured I should take advantage of the opportunity."

While he had been speaking, Megatron had stood up and walked over to him.  Getting right up in his business.  "Have you lost your damn _mind_!?"  He grabbed Rodimus' hand before he could flee the scene.  "You could hurt yourself!"

With a raised optic ridge, Rodimus looked down at his held hand, and then back up at Megatron.  He tried to shake free, but Megatron was too strong.  "What do you care?  You'd get to be totally in command if I did."

"That's not the point!"  Megatron tugged him closer.

"You can't stop me!"

"I already am.  You're not going meteor surfing.  Not while I'm around."

Rodimus pouted, his spoiler twitching with his anger.  "Ultra Magnus never stopped me from going!"

"Ultra Magnus doesn't lo--"  Megatron's optics flew wide and he released Rodimus' hand in favour of covering his face and turning away from it.  "Ultra Magnus doesn't have command over you."

A sly smile overtook Rodimus' face.  "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"  Megatron tried to be nonchalant as he walked back around the desk and pretended to read one of the reports spread out on it.  The ex-leader of the Decepticons was such a crappy liar when it came to feelings.

"You were gonna say something."  Rodimus leaned over the desk, forcing himself back into closeness with Megatron.  "Something beginning with l-o..."  He smiled even wider.  "V--"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt!" Megatron interrupted him.

"Awww, Megs, I didn't know you _cared_ about me."

"I care about my crew.  Nothing more."  Megatron couldn't hide how flustered he was.  His face was as red as Rodimus' plating, and his hands shook as he sifted through the data pads.

"Yeah, but you looooooove meeeeeee."  Rodimus hefted himself onto the desk, making sure to highlight his best assets now that he knew he was flirting.  Though, to be fair, his best assets were _everything_.  It was no wonder he'd fallen for him.  Rodimus would date himself if he could, but perfection like his couldn't be cloned.

"I'm done talking about this, Rodimus.  And you're _not_ going meteor surfing."

"Fine, then.  If you won't let me go, then how about we _both_ take a day off and get a drink at Swerve's, hm?  Just you and me?"  Rodimus made his smile more sincere and less mocking, because if he was honest with himself, he actually really enjoyed the idea.

Megatron looked from Rodimus to the reports, and then back to Rodimus.  "I suppose I could use a break..."

Giving a quick kiss to a surprised Megatron, Rodimus grinned at him and said, "It's a date."


	11. Please Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus pleads with Megatron to stay after a night of interfacing.

"Please, don't leave."  The feeble words only just met Megatron's audials, halfway to the door.  "Everyone leaves," Rodimus said, somehow even more quietly, while wrapping himself up in his blanket. 

"You want me to stay?" Megatron asked confusedly as he made his way back to the berth.

"Yeah..."

"Oh."  The berth creaked as Megatron sat.  "I'd assumed this was a one night stand."

"That's all anyone ever wants."  Rodimus disappeared completely under the blankets, flopping onto his side.  "Just go," he said bitterly.

"Now hold on a moment."  He searched for the edge of the blanket and said, "I never said that was what I wanted."  Once he finally found it-- and Rodimus seemed to be an expert at wrapping himself up-- he gave him a gentle look.  "I only assumed you wouldn't want anything more."

"Oh."  Slowly, still clearly fatigued because he wasn't usually up so early, he sat back up.  "Then... do you wanna cuddle?"

"If you want to," Megatron agreed.

Rodimus smiled and then yawned.

"And maybe you can get a bit more sleep?" Megatron suggested.

"Mhm."  Rodimus rubbed an optic while nodding, then let himself fall forward into Megatron's embrace.  "You're, like, the best pillow."

Megatron chuckled as he got back into berth, shifting a half-asleep Rodimus as was needed.  Soon enough Megatron had Rodimus nestled against his chest, his helm in the crook of his neck. 

"I think we should have a talk about this later," Megatron said.  "Be honest about our feelings."

Rodimus didn't answer.  He was already asleep again.

Smiling at him, Megatron left a kiss on the top of his helm.  "Sleep well, Rodimus."


	12. Keep The Engine Idling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus goes into heat.

An overly-sensitive spoiler was pushed into the berth as Rodimus overloaded for the... seventh?  Eighth?  It didn't matter.  All that mattered was the little Prime's comfort and relief.

Comfort, he was far more worried about.  He'd feel relief soon enough.  Maybe once his overloads counted into the double digits.  But he was still concerned that their session would leave him sore, or even worse, _damaged_.  Rodimus wasn't in a clear enough headspace, nor did the coding allow him to feel anything but pleasure stacked upon pleasure.  At this point, he'd probably enjoy Megatron touching his nose.

"More, more, _please_ ," Rodimus begged.  He'd also lost track of how many times he'd asked for _more_ or _harder_ , and by now Megatron was giving him everything he had.

Megatron wondered how long they'd been at this.  How long had it been since the Prime had showed up at his door, dripping and drooling and shaking and _hot_ (in more ways than one), and whimpered, " _You're the only one I trust to do this_."

That had been quite a surprise.  For one, that Rodimus trusted him at all, even in this state.  And two, that Megatron was the _only_ one.  He would have thought that Rodimus had gotten lost and thought he was fragging someone else if he hadn't said his name.  _Multiple times._   In that low, moaning voice.  Every time he said it gave Megatron a burst of new energy to keep going.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked again.  He found Rodimus' hand in the steamy sheets, interlocking their fingers and holding on tight.

"I'll be fine if you frag me harder," Rodimus moaned.

As quick as he was able, Megatron flipped Rodimus onto his front.  He couldn't expect him to hold himself up, so he grabbed his hips and bent his knees for him, then went right back to slamming their arrays together. 

With his face in the berth, Rodimus was able to muffle himself, but it still wasn't enough to keep passers-by from knowing what they were doing.

This time, when Rodimus overloaded, so did Megatron.  Which meant he needed to take a break, which meant that Rodimus was left to writhe for a bit, and mash his hand against his valve in a vain attempt to stifle his coding.

"Please keep going," Rodimus begged.  "Please, please, please, please--"

"Alright."  Megatron wasn't even half-pressurized before he was back inside of him, but the hours of interface had left his calipers wide open, so he was met with little resistance.  So much for a break.

But the smile on his face and the tremor in his frame made the exhaustion and future soreness worth it.  And for once he was quite happy to _not_ have Rodimus shut up. 


	13. Candy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"Hey!  I was gonna eat that!" 

"Oh, were you?" Megatron said with his mouth still full of energon goodie.  _Rodimus'_ energon goodie.  He really savoured it, too.  Making all sorts of pleasured noises while he ate it.  Like the thing was making him overload.  He even made his optics roll back into his helm as he finally swallowed the thing.  "I can see why you wanted it.  It was _really_ good."

"You aft!"  Rodimus all but tackled him, nearly making the chair he was sitting in topple over as he straddled him.  He kissed him quite roughly, and it was hardly enjoyable with Rodimus shoving his glossa down his throat.  "You need to learn to share."

Megatron held him so he couldn't try that again.  "If you want a taste you're going to have to be _nice_."  Holding his helm and (most of) his frame still, Megatron kissed at his neck, and Rodimus gave what he was sure was an involuntary shudder.  "Or I might waste all of these sweet kisses."  He left another few on his chest, and now the sharp taste of plating and paint was tainting the sweetness.

"It was mine to begin with!" Rodimus protested, squirming a little.

Shrugging, Megatron continued kissing him.  And since Rodimus was so easy to rile up, his cooling fans came on.  The hum of his fans made Megatron chuckle.  From zero to sixty in seconds, his little Prime was.

" _Fine_ ," Rodimus agreed once Megatron was back on his neck, tugging at wires.  "I'll be nice."

"That's a good mech," Megatron purred.  He gave him the kiss he wanted, but there would be no glossas diving in with reckless abandon.  Megatron would give him the taste of his glossa when he decided he deserved it.  And that wasn't until he underwent more teasing.

Rodimus practically whimpered against his lips.  First the denial of the sweetness and now the denial of the foreplay moving beyond Megatron's gentle caresses and soft kisses.  But for all of his impatience, he managed to not push it.  So perhaps he deserved a little reward.

Megatron swiped the tip of his glossa against Rodimus' lips.  He licked it up quickly, giving a little shimmy of happiness.  He should consider himself lucky that that was so cute, because it had Megatron doing it again.  And then their glossas were intermingling as Rodimus eagerly stole the stolen sweetness.  Justice was being served through making out.  Before long they both tasted as though they had feasted upon the same candy.

"I'm still mad at you," Rodimus said when they paused for just a moment.

"You have a strange way of showing it," Megatron teased.

"Maybe I'm gonna leave you high and dry," Rodimus threatened.

Megatron shrugged.  "Do it," he said as he returned to slightly sticky neck cables.  "But I think you would be punishing yourself more."

"Fragger," Rodimus said on an exvent.  "Just don't eat my candy next time."

"If this is the response I'll get?"  Megatron chuckled.  "No sweets will ever be safe around me."


	14. Unseen Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

He was known for his bravado.  The way he walked around like he ruled the world.  Or at least the ship.  But there were some who could see through this act-- and it was an act.  Even fewer had seen this act crumble to a ring of dust at his pedes.  When his face would lose all of that life and his spoiler would sag.  It was like watching a fire that was struggling to stay lit get snuffed by an unexpected puff of wind. 

Megatron had spent so much time with him, that he was surprised that he'd never seen this happen before.  He had known from the start that Rodimus was trying to hide things he didn't want to address.  Things that had burrowed down into his frame and attached themselves to his spark.  Always there in the back of his processor.

"You really are a better captain," Rodimus had said, defeated.  Now that same mech was curled up in Megatron's lap, and he had tried all manner of ways to comfort him.  None of them had worked. 

"My beautiful Sun, it pains me to see you this way."  Megatron still stroked his spoiler, even if Rodimus didn't respond to his touch.  In all of his years, he'd never felt so helpless.  "What can I do to brighten your day as you have always brightened mine?"

Rodimus shrugged.  It was the only movement he'd made in the last while.  Just an endless stream of shrugs while vacant optics stared at nothing.

"Please, Rodimus, I want to help."

"It doesn't matter."  Rodimus' quiet voice was laced with static.  "You'll leave me sooner or later.  Might as well leave now so you don't have to deal with this."

"Hey."  Megatron tilted up Rodimus' helm.  Even if his optics seemed to stare right through him, he still wanted him looking at him when he said this.  "I'm with you, okay?  Always.  I won't leave just because of this.  I won't leave you _period_."

"Everyone does," Rodimus said.

"Well, I'm not everyone."  He let his helm go in lieu of wrapping his arms tightly around Rodimus.  "And we're going to stay like this until you feel better.  I don't care how long it takes."

Megatron thought he felt Rodimus' spoiler quirk up just a little at that, but it could have just been him shifting.  But it didn't matter.  He was going to hold him until Rodimus told him to stop.


	15. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just really self-indulgent schmoopy smut. That's all you will find here.

“I love you,” was whispered on the crest of a moan.  It mingled with all the other confessions hanging in the steamy air.  Each one more emotionally full than the last.

“My Sun.  My beautiful Sun.”  Megatron was so gentle with him, thrusting into him at a languid pace.  Neither cared about chasing overloads that night.  They’d get there when they got there.  All that mattered was their hands clasped together tightly, holding on as if their lives depended on it.

Their optics were locked on each other.  They rarely strayed.  It was only when Rodimus needed to let out the moan he was holding, or when Megatron would give his conjunx a quick check to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.  Because he cared about this little one so much.  Never before had he wanted to protect something so badly.  He would have fought a thousand wars before he saw him hurt.

Megatron dropped his helm down to kiss over Rodimus’ spark.  One of the ways he told Rodimus that he loved him, even if he couldn’t say those words out loud.  

To think.  He had almost killed the best thing to happen to him.  He deserved that much, but Rodimus deserved life more.  The fact that he had chosen him was still baffling.  He loved him with all of his spark, hoping that he could one day feel worthy of him.

“I love you, too,” Rodimus murmured, taking hold of his helm and pulling him up to kiss him.  He stroked at Megatron’s exposed crest as well.  Another sign of trust.  Another sign of love.  And Rodimus had become an expert at handling it.  He had been so afraid.  Thinking he would hurt Megatron.  So much so that his first touch had been so gentle that Megatron had hardly felt it.  Now he knew how to stroke it to enhance his conjunx’s arousal, and he wasn’t holding back tonight.

“Primus, I love you so much.”  Rodimus felt so full.  His spark was just brimming with his love and adoration.  He was… he was…

Happy.

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Rodimus begged.

“I am yours, my Sun.  Always.”  Megatron kissed over his spark again, and now it was overflowing with all these emotions.  He may burst from them.  He wouldn’t mind.  There were far worse ways to go.


	16. Decaying Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pull Rodimus has on Megatron becomes too strong for him to resist.

"It won't happen again."  It was a promise.  A resolution.  A decision.  One made with quick words an averted optics.  Almost made in passing as Rodimus quickly fled the scene.  Fled as far as he was able.  Across the bridge to talk to some of the crew, asking them the questions he normally left for Megatron and Ultra Magnus.  Questions that the crew member begrudgingly told their other co-captain.

Megatron sat where the aforementioned scene played out.  How Rodimus had ended up in his lap was a mystery to him still, but how his lips ended up on his was all too clear.  Months of glances and fluttering sparks had lead to this moment.  Yearned by them both, yet voiced by neither. 

And so they orbited.  A decaying orbit.  One full of accidental brushes of fingers as reports were handed off.  Glances that turned to full-on gazes.  Often coinciding.  Red would meet blue or blue would meet red.  Each time pulling closer and closer.  Near misses that pulled at their EM fields.  Now they were as familiar as conjunx.  Until one day, that decaying orbit turned into a full-on collision.

He shouldn't have let them be alone together.  That was what had prompted their first meeting.  But, alone they were.  Sun met moon and data pads were pushed aside to make room for Rodimus' heated frame. 

He was as fiery in berth (or in this case, desk) as he was in life.  Arching and moaning and clawing at Megatron.  Mashing their mouths together.  Never before had Megatron yearned for anyone as much as he did for Rodimus.  Never before had he had so much trouble staying away from someone.  His gravitational pull would have Megatron believing he had the mass of a true Sun.

The night culminated with Megatron's back to the desk with Rodimus laying on his front.  His helm rested right over his spark chamber, and though their ventilations had calmed, it was still racing.

"You have to tell me to leave you alone," Megatron rumbled.

"I don't want to," Rodimus answered.  "I _can't_."

Megatron wrapped his arms more securely around his waist. A long sigh slipped from his vents.  One that spoke volumes, while all he said was, "I know."

All bets were off after that.  They eclipsed almost nightly, apart only when their schedules conflicted.  And every time, Megatron would ask Rodimus to tell him to leave.  Rodimus refused him every time.  It was only a matter of time before they ended up bonding.  A celestial meeting.

"We don't have much time," Megatron whispered.  The pull on his spark had increased tenfold, and he was holding Rodimus then.  He shuddered to imagine how it would feel when they were forced apart again.

"Telling me that doesn't change anything," Rodimus said, his voice on the verge of anger.  "So stop wasting what we have by reminding me.  I'm here.  I'm yours.  I'm your Prime."

"You always were." 


	17. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron sitting on Rodimus' face. 'Nuff said.

“Rodimus!” Megatron couldn’t keep his co-captain’s name from ripping out of his voicebox. He hadn’t been able to keep much in, that night. Not with Rodimus below him. Ravishing his valve. Pulling overload upon overload from his shaking frame, until the warlord was nothing but a mess.

But he was Rodimus’ mess.

“More,” he begged, and he wasn’t quiet about it. Quietness had gone out the window a long time ago. Shortly after overload number three.

Rodimus chuckled and nuzzled deeper into Megatron’s soaking valve. His voice muffled, he said, “I will never get tired of how you taste.”

If Megatron had air to waste on telling Rodimus to shut up, he would have used it. Instead, he ground down against his face, his “mores” growing more needy the longer he was denied. A relieved gasp had him shuddering when Rodimus’ glossa hit home on his engorged node once again.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Rodimus sent him a comm, but Megatron couldn’t read it. Every part of his world had focused in on Rodimus’ mouth. Nothing mattered beyond that. Everything was his flicking glossa and his insatiable appetite.

“Primus, don’t stop, oh, Rodimus!”

The first few overloads had had warnings. He could give Rodimus a warning. Let him know that he was close. Now, in the haze of pure ecstasy, spurts of transfluid rained down on his co-captain before Megatron even knew he was overloading, screaming Rodimus’ name for the entire ship to hear. Not that he seemed to mind. His helm flares were absolutely covered in the stuff.

“Mmm…” Rodimus shifted just enough to catch Megatron’s optic. “That sounded like a good one.” He smirked and gave his throbbing node a quick lick. “Think your old frame can handle round seven?”

Megatron’s only response was to grind down on him more fiercely.


	18. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy Prompt Fill: "but we used a condom"

“How could this happen?”

“Well, Megatron,” Ratchet said, “when two bots love each other very much–”

“That’s not what I meant!” Megatron turned flaring red optics that had had many a terrifying Decepticon backing down, but Ratchet only crossed his arms. He forced them back to a semblance of normalcy when he regarded Rodimus, for the first time in his life sitting quietly in his chair. “You said you had protection.”

“And he did,” Ratchet butted in. “But point one percenter sparks are far more fertile. Had Rodimus informed me of such a matter I would have given him something stronger.” He shook his helm. “There’s a reason why I ask you to give me all of the information. Believe it or not I have no interest in the specifics of your love life outside of medical reasons.”

“Well… what do we do now?” Megatron crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“You’re being awfully quiet.” Ratchet turned a shoulder to Megatron, optics falling upon Rodimus, who kept his gaze on the floor.

“It’s… a lot to process.”

“Well.” Ratchet grunted as he sat. “To answer Megatron’s question, you have two options. Option one, we terminate the sparkling. Option two, you two become parents.”

“I can’t have a sparkling!” Megatron started pacing. “I’d be condemning them to a life of living in my shadow!”

Turning further away from him, Ratchet moved his chair until Rodimus had to at least look at his pedes if not his face. “You’re the one sparked, Rodimus. It’s your frame. It’s your choice. Don’t listen to him. If you want to keep it, he’s going to damn well be a sire. And you don’t have to make the decision today. But I do have to tell you that if you are going to terminate, sooner is better than later.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Rodimus looked up at Ratchet for just a moment. Wringing his hands took precedence.

“Would you quit wearing a hole in the floor of my medbay and fragging comfort him?” Ratchet demanded.

“What?” Megatron stopped, looking at Rodimus. Really looking at him. How he shook. How he couldn’t quite sit still. “Oh. Right. Rodimus?” He walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we go home? Discuss this in private?”

“Yeah. Home… home sounds nice.” He stood and fell against Megatron as though he were too weak to keep himself upright.

“It will be alright, Rodimus.”

“And it’s his choice in the end,” Ratchet reminded him as they left.

“Of course. Thank you, Ratchet.”

Rodimus was all but hideen by Megatron’s frame as they made their way out of the medbay.

Ratchet shook his helm, muttering to himself, “Young idiots.”


	19. Megatron Gettin' That Fish Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random smutty thing with merformer!Rodimus and human!Megatron. The title basically sums it up.

“Y’know, for an old man, you still seem to have enough energy for this,” Rodimus teased.  He licked his lips as he watched Megatron’s hard cock bob, remembering how it had tasted in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck..."  Megatron went from bouncing to grinding, panting hard.

"And for someone who doesn't sail anymore, you certainly do have a sailor's mouth."  Rodimus pushed at his cheek, encouraging him to turn his head so he could kiss him.  Of course, Megatron couldn't focus on the kiss too much as Rodimus thrust deeper into him, but he was happy to do little more than muffle the noise he made.

"Hey!  No hands," Rodimus chided him when Megatron reached for his cock.  "Nuh uh, this is hands free only.  _Off_."

 _Whining_ of all things, Megatron did as he was told, slowly lifting off of Rodimus, who slid into the water and pat where he had been sitting.  "Legs in the water, ass facing me."  He smirked as he watched the flushed man obey him again.

Once he was in position, Rodimus slid back in, facing little resistance by this point.

"Imagine what your old crew would say if they saw you, face down on the deck, just _loving_ my cock stretching you open."  Rodimus leaned back a bit to watch as he thrust into him, through he couldn't see much below the water.  His ass was deliciously warm, even in the chilly water.

"They'd say--mmf!--they'd say what a lucky guy."  Megatron moaned unabashedly. 

"You bet your, heh, _ass_ you are.  You're gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?"  A mischievous amber eye found Rodimus.

Rodimus chuckled darkly.  "Oh, now you're going to get it."  He pounded into his ass, and Rodimus wouldn't have been surprised if the whole marina knew what they were doing.


	20. Back In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron found his way back from the Functionist universe.
> 
> The silence isn't so bad  
> Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
> Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly
> 
> Vanilla Twilight - Owl City

Rodimus sighed contentedly and Megatron squeezed him a little more tightly.  His Sun still burned with rage, but it was a rage channelled into holding Megatron as close as he could. 

Their vents sucked in the hot air pouring from their frames and Megatron feared he might overheat, but he didn’t give a damn.  Nothing would pull him away from Rodimus.  Not again.  He wasn’t leaving his side.

“I missed you so much,” Megatron confessed for the umpteenth time.

“Then you shouldn’t have left,” Rodimus spat back, but his arms tightening around Megatron told a different story.  “I missed you too.”

“I thought about you every day.  Every night my spark ached as I lamented your absence.”

Rodimus kissed him.  Probably to shut him up.  It was for the best, really.  All that he had been saying, all that he could say, was that he was sorry and that he loved him and had never stopped trying to find a way back to him.

“I don’t forgive you,” Rodimus said, staring right into Megatron’s optics. 

Megatron’s spark plummeted into his tank.  He knew this could happen.  That it probably should.  He hadn’t deserved Rodimus then and he certainly didn’t deserve him now.  It didn’t dull the pain, but at least he’d been prepared for this outcome.

“Not yet,” Rodimus went on.  “But I will.  Because I love you so much that I _hate you_.  I hate that you left.  I thought you loved me, but you just took off like I didn’t matter at all!”

Megatron gently rested his hand on Rodimus’ cheek and he immediately flinched away from the touch.  He kept still, and a moment later he returned, going so far as to nuzzle into it and kiss at the edge of his palm.

“I never meant to leave you,” Megatron whispered.

Rodimus’ engines faltered with a hiccup.  “I know.”

Megatron touched his forehelm to Rodimus’.  Their lips were close.  Almost touching.  Like the thin veil between their respective universes, this small gap seemed unbridgeable.  Not only that, but he feared to.  Feared that Rodimus no longer felt the same.  That he would reject his affection or throw his love back in his face.  He felt uncomfortably vulnerable, but he knew he deserved it.  All of it.  And he would do anything to win back his love.

Following a pained noise, Rodimus kissed him once more.  Megatron hungrily responded to his advances, emboldened with the knowledge that Rodimus had initiated.  He wanted to be close to him.  To feel his lips once more.

“I love you,” Megatron whispered, his lips brushing Rodimus’.

Rodimus smiled despite everything.

“I never stopped loving you.”

Rodimus tucked his helm into the crook of Megatron’s neck.  “I know.”

With gentle hands, Megatron pet Rodimus’ spoiler.  Primus, how he had missed this.  Just lying together.  Feeling Rodimus lean into every touch and sigh and to see his optics shut with contentedness. 

“I’m going to win you back,” Megatron promised.  “I won’t let you regret this.  I won’t leave you again.  Ever.”

“You’d better,” Rodimus said.  “Now shut up and cuddle with me.”


End file.
